Sweet Escape
by TammyDevil666
Summary: Buffy goes to an all girl private school, and hates every second of it. Her only saving grace is Spike, the school's janitor, even though they appear to be enemies to those around them.


This idea just popped into my head recently, so I went with it. There's not much to this, it's just a short fluff piece. Thanks to dusty273 for the read through!

* * *

Buffy Summers hated this place with a passion. The California School of Girls, for the rich and elite. It was more like a prison. She hated the stuffy teachers, her snobby classmates, all of the ridiculous rules, that there were no boys. Buffy actually envied those in public school. There was only one thing that made being stuck there worthwhile, even though she had to keep pretending.

"God, watch where you're going!" she yelled at the man who crashed into her, the janitor of these very halls.

"You were in my way, princess," he sneered.

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Whatever, I'm sure you have an elsewhere to be. I heard there was a spill in the dining hall."

He walked by her, not even acknowledging her with another glance.

Buffy let out the breath she'd been holding. And so began the start of another day.

**

* * *

**

"Can you believe that freeloader? He gets paid to clean up around here, and this place is a total mess. I'll just have to report him to Daddy."

Buffy broke out of her reverie, glaring at Cordelia Chase, one of the most popular, and richest girls in school, her father being the headmaster. "Can't you give the poor guy a break? He's not bothering anyone."

The brunette raised her eyebrows. "Since when do you care to stick up for him, Buffy? You complain about him more than we do. The guy is a total grease monkey, he doesn't belong here."

"You don't even know him, maybe he needs this job."

The girls around the table all exchanged looks, wondering about this sudden change in the blonde.

Cordelia rolled her eyes. "Whatever, I'm so going to get him fired."

Buffy figured there was no point arguing anymore, but one way or another, this had to end. She was tired of pretending that she was friends with these girls, that she was anything like them. It was time for things to change.

**

* * *

**

She entered the janitor's office, which was located downstairs in the basement. It was more like a closet, but at least it gave them some privacy. Buffy was suddenly grabbed from behind, being jerked around to face her assailant and before she could get one word out, her mouth was attacked in a passionate kiss. She moaned, giving back as good as she got, taking in a breath when his lips spread down the column of her neck.

"I've been waiting all day to do this. I hate pretending to be enemies when we're up there."

Buffy pulled away, getting a good look at him. "I'm so sorry about earlier, Spike. I should have never said that to you."

He shrugged. "Don't worry about it; I know you don't want anyone to find out about us."

She shook her head. "It's not fair; you shouldn't have to put up with that. I don't even know why I care what they think of me. I'm not like them. You're the most amazing guy I know, and you deserve to be treated better. I don't even know why you've been able to tolerate me these last few months; I've been horrible to you. I'm sorry about everything, you deserve so much better than me," she finished, tears forming in her eyes.

Spike wiped one away with his thumb, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "Better than you? Sweetheart, there is no one better than you. I love you, nothing will ever change that."

Buffy leaned into his touch. "I love you, too. I just wish things could be different. My parents would never understand. If they found out about us, I'll never be able to see you again. I just wish I could get away from here."

He nodded, taking her hand in his. "There's something I've been meaning to talk to you about, love. I'm moving back to England at the end of the week, my time is up here. I guess I've had one too many strikes. I'm nineteen; this isn't exactly something I planned on doing for the rest of my life. I love that being here gave me the chance to know you, but it's time I moved on."

Buffy couldn't believe what she was hearing. "You're leaving? What am I going to do without you? You're the only one that's been keeping me sane."

Spike smiled. "That's why I want you to come with me. You said so yourself, Buffy. You're not happy here. If you stay, they'll just be holding you back. You're meant for so much more. Please, come with me. We can be together, and no one will be able to tell us what to do."

Buffy shook her head. "I'm only sixteen, there's no way I'll be able to leave. I want to so much, but I don't know how it's possible."

"It is, Buffy. You'll be legal in England, they can't touch you. No one will ever find us. I'm packing up my bike this weekend; I'll be waiting outside the school until your final class. I can only give you a half an hour because I have a plane to catch, if you're not there, then I'll know you decided against it, but please, I'm begging you to be there. I need you with me."

She gave him a small smile, tears streaming down her face. "I'll have to think about it."

Spike returned her smile. That was good enough for him.

**

* * *

**

"Are you serious about this, Buffy?"

She nodded at her red headed friend; Willow Rosenberg was the only person at that school she could stand. Unlike the rest of the girls, she wasn't a snob. "I have to do this, Will. I'm dying here. This was never what I wanted, I'm only here because my parents didn't give me much of a choice, but I'm so tired of going by their rules. Being with Spike is the only time I've ever really been happy since I got sent to this school, I can't give him up."

Willow smiled, giving her friend a hug. "Good luck, I'm really going to miss you."

"I'll miss you, too."

Buffy packed up the rest of her belongings, then left their room. She had to get to Spike before he took off, deciding against going to her last class.

"Ms Summers, may I have a word with you?"

She stopped at the headmaster's voice, wondering if he knew what she had planned, quickly hiding her bag behind the wall. "Is there a problem, sir?"

He gave her a stern look. "Step into my office."

Buffy gulped, this was the last thing she needed, fearing that she wouldn't make it to Spike now.

**

* * *

**

Spike gave her an extra ten minutes, but he couldn't wait much longer, or he would miss his flight. He felt his eyes tear up; really hoping that she would have came with him. He should have known better, a girl like that was meant for great things. What could a former janitor possibly offer her? He started up his bike, stopping at the sound of someone yelling for him. He turned around to see Buffy running in his direction, a smile lighting up her features as she reached him.

"Hey, you weren't leaving without me, were you?"

Spike smiled as well, getting off the bike and enveloping her in a big hug, picking her up off the ground a little in the process. "I was so worried you wouldn't come."

"There is no place I'd rather be," she responded.

He kissed her then, putting all his feelings into the gesture. "I love you."

"I love you, too. Sorry I'm late; the headmaster chose now to talk to me about my grades. Not that it matters anymore, I tried to get to you as fast as I could. Let's get out of here."

Spike didn't need to be told twice as he got her situated on the back of his bike, helping her with her bag and placing a helmet on her head. He gave her one more look, then started the motorcycle and headed away from the school to begin their new life together.

**The End**

Like I said, there wasn't much to this, just something I felt like writing at the time. It pains me to say this, but I find that my heart isn't much into Spuffy anymore. I've lately become involved with _True Blood_, and feel that it's time to move on. I seemed to have lost inspiration for anything else, but you never know when I could be inspired again, so I won't say this is the last time I'll ever write Spuffy. Whenever I've said that in the past, it never stuck. Instead, I'll just say that I'll probably be taking a long break from it. Thank you to everyone who has supported me for the last six years, you make it very hard to leave this fandom.


End file.
